


The Orchid

by Shybugbatty



Series: The Orchid [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is going to save the boys, But there are background pairings that'll be listed in the beginning of each chapter, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Main pairing is Dick and Bruce, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sex Slave AU, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty
Summary: The Orchid is an exclusive sex club that Batman has managed to go undercover in, in an attempt to free the so called' sex slaves' from their Master, Dr. Hurt. It's only supposed to be a mission, he shouldn't enjoy it. But one Richard 'Dick' Grayson at the Orchid is changing Bruce's mind. Not to mention his family that Bruce is starting to care for. How can he manage to stay undercover and save these people while falling in love?Main Pairing: Dick Grayson / Bruce Wayne. Other pairings listed before each chapter. This does have Non-Con in it. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Also includes a surprising amount of fluff.





	1. Getting In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Orchid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845593) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> Welcome to the first chapter of The Orchid. This is an old work that i wrote for myself and as such there may be some questionable themes in it. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> In this chapter we have Bruce/Dick and Non-Con.

               Five months. It had taken five months of planning before Bruce had been able to get into the exclusive Orchid. Not only had it taken time but quite a lot of money. Nearly eight thousand for the entrance ticket alone, not to mention the bribes he’d paid off to even get that ticket. The cost for a night or ‘special accommodations’ would be added onto that as time went on. But even with all that, it was worth it.

 

               That’s what Bruce told himself as he entered the back entrance of a nondescript building. He was led down winding staircases to an underground lair that he hadn’t even known existed. A thick concrete door was opened and led to a palace. The waiting room was gold and mirrored, shining with candles and tapestries. It looked exquisite and even Bruce had to admit it was tasteful despite what the rooms just beyond it held.

 

               A few moments later a man appeared from around the corner. Like the room he was dressed elegantly, even carrying a cane and wearing a top hat. He smiled at Bruce warmly as if they’d been friends for ages. “Ah! Mr. Grey. It is so wonderful to finally meet you!”

 

               “Dr. Hurt, I suppose?” Bruce replied in kind, forcing a large smile to his face as well.

 

               “Indeed sir.” They clasped hands.

 

               “I have heard so much about you and your boys.”

 

               “Why else would you be here?” Dr. Hurt grinned. Bruce returned the smile and Dr. Hurt laughed. “Well, I know you are quite eager so shall we commence the tour?”

 

               “I would like that very much.”

 

               The first part of the tour seemed just like any other house party. Bruce was led by his host through glittering sitting rooms, bedrooms, and other areas of the underground lair. They chatted about paintings and artifacts. Bruce marveled over his collection.

 

               Then, finally, they came to the true reason Bruce had spent so much effort getting into the place. Dr. Hush knocked on the first closed door and listened for a minute. “My dears,” He called, “I’ve brought our guest. I do hope you are ready.”

 

               He waited another moment, listening, and then turned to Bruce. “Now to see what you’ve been waiting for.” He opened the door with flourish and walked in. Bruce’s breath caught at the assortment.

 

               A small stage was set up and twelve men and women stood on it. They were dressed elegantly in robes of different colors, arranged by height and age. From a quick assessment Bruce gauged their ages from the mid twenties down to age seven. He hadn’t realized how young they could be. It made his stomach clench just thinking about it.

 

               “Our boys,” Dr. Hurt announced and came forward, holding a cane up and pointing at each as if in an art show. “Damian, Tim, Andrew, Henry, Jason, Jonathan, and Dick.”

 

               “Dick?” Bruce couldn’t help but ask, staring at the eldest boy in the lineup. A wince formed briefly on the man’s face but quickly disappeared. Hurt however was smirking.

 

               “Indeed. His real name is Richard, but he prefers Dick. It’s quite humorous when you think about it.” The owner laughed. He stepped to the other side and gestured to the women. “Alexa, Hannah, Abigail, Chastity – another rather humorous name, and Eliza.”

 

               Hurt turned to the people on stage, suddenly harsh, and hit his cane against the floor. “This is Mr. Grey, our new client.”

 

               It was the man named ‘Dick’ who started. “Master Grey,” He greeted with a deep bow. Eliza, approximately the same age as Dick, followed suit. The bows and greetings rippled down the line, bouncing from boy to girl until the youngest – Damian – ended it.

 

               “Now, this is merely our showing today so we don’t have anything set up. Usually you’ll have your choice of location, toys, and even preparation from your host. Arrangements can be made for any fantasy. But, as your first time, I’ll gladly allow you to have a sample. So Mr. Grey, who here is to your taste?”

 

               Awfully enough, Bruce had a hard time deciding. Whoever he picked would be the one he’d take the most time with. As much as he wanted to take a child – to save them from a harsher master – he couldn’t do it. He _would_ have sex with whoever he chose. He’d have to. Taking a child would be impossible for him. So it had to be an older person.

 

               Guiltily, Bruce felt himself stir as he looked at the offerings. The women were beautiful. Eliza looked especially delicate and soft while Chastity had bountiful breasts. On the men’s side Jonathan had a lilth body, Jason seemed arrogant and stubborn, and Dick had a beautiful figure and slightly exotic look.

 

               “It’s hard to decide. Choosing just one…” Bruce considered out loud. He took a step forward and looked them all over carefully.

 

               Hurt chuckled. “Indeed. Many of our clients have that problem. That’s why you come back more than once – to sample them all. And, of course, arrangements can be made to have multiples.” He winked at Bruce.

 

               Bruce slowly went down the line. He paused at Damian. The child shrunk back slightly, face whitening. The movement didn’t go unnoticed. “Damian!” Immediately Dr. Hurt’s joyful tone vanished. The sharp words startled the child and he jerked upright. “Insolent, boy. Truly I’m sorry Mr. Grey. Damian is still in training. Although he should still know better.”

 

               “He is quite young.” Bruce said slowly, “It’s a learning process at his age.”

 

               “We take our education quite seriously here.” Hurt half growled. “Damian’s actions will not go unnoticed I promise you. Education and punishment are always taken care of.”

 

               Bruce winced internally. _Education. Right._ The only education these poor men and women were getting was as a sex slave. A child shouldn’t even know this life.

 

               “How old are you, Damian?” Bruce asked.

 

               “Seven, Master.” The words came out quickly. Damian obviously didn’t want to be punished for anything more.

 

               “So young…” Bruce marveled, appalled inwardly.

 

               Thinking he’d taken an interest, Hurt walked forward and cupped Damian’s face, tilting it up to Bruce. “Young and still needing to be taught. He is still a virgin and I intend to keep him that way until the auction, sir. So you may toy with him until then and put in a bid. He would be quite a delight to have for your first test.”

 

               Bruce simultaneously felt his heart rise and stomach drop. The child was a virgin. At least he had not been made into a toy yet. Although the training and toying Hurt mentioned didn’t make it sound like he was completely innocent.

 

               “Hmm…” Bruce pretended to think. A slight motion caught his attention and he turned to the source. The eldest boy, Dick, had started forward but stopped before he got far. Hurt had luckily not noticed, so intent on the young child in his grip.

 

               “Dick, is it?” Bruce quickly redirected his attention. Dick was trying to take the attention from the child and Bruce wanted to as well.

 

               “Yes Master.”

 

               Hurt seemed disappointed in his sudden change but none the less came over. “Dick here has been with me for quite some time. Eliza is our eldest but Dick is second. He is a favorite of ours. Quite flexible. He’s an acrobat.”

 

               Bruce’s eyebrows rose and he allowed himself a wicked looking smile. Dick gulped but his eyes flashed with determination.

 

               This was it. This was who Bruce would choose. All the other’s eyes were dull, red, lifeless. Not this man. His blue eyes still held emotion and life. The others may be too scared to help, too set in their ways and transformed – but this man was his key. This man would help him. He knew it.

 

               “May I?” Bruce questioned. Hurt nodded and Bruce reached up for Dick, taking his hand and pulling him off the pedestal. Dick kept his eyes on Bruce, the resolve shone through them. He was protecting the others. He would help. Definitely.

 

               Slowly, Bruce trailed his hands over the robed body. Dick was well defined. His abs were taut as were his arm muscles. As he trailed downward and touched his butt, Dick rocked forward slightly. His hands cupped Dick’s ass and his breath caught. It was round, plump, and despite his best efforts he was hard.

 

               “I see you are enamored with Dick, as are so many.” Dr. Hurt chuckled. “Shall I lead you to a room?”

 

               Bruce could only nod. Dick bowed to him and carefully extracted himself from Bruce’s hands. He followed Hurt to the door and Bruce did as well after giving once last glance to the members left behind.

              

               Hurt led them to a bedroom only a few doors down. It, like everything else, was gilded and lovely. The bed took up nearly half the room. “This is a generic room.” Hurt said, “But will do for a test. Will thirty minutes be sufficient? Then we can discuss your plans for returning.”

 

               “That sounds great.” Bruce agreed. He barely looked as Hurt left. His eyes were on Dick. The man walked to the bed, letting his robe drop slowly from his shoulders to the floor. He slid onto the silk sheets and waited, practically posing. His face was a careful mask of sex appeal. No pleasure. Of course not. How could he get pleasure after all this?

 

               Bruce met him on the bed and Dick fisted his hands in Bruce’s jacket. “Master.” he breathed.

A groan formed in Bruce’s throat but he swallowed it down. He knew why he was here and what he had to do. It was a duty – not a pleasure. He shouldn’t be excited about it.

 

               “Dick,” Bruce breathed. He cupped the boy’s cheek and pulled him up for a kiss. A wince flashed across Dick’s face for only a second before he smiled and kissed Bruce whole heartedly. There was tongue and biting and Bruce was panting by the end of it.

 

               “Please Master,” Dick breathed as they parted. His lips were deliciously red and his eyes half closed. A flush ran down his golden skin and he palmed at his half hard cock.

 

               This time he couldn’t hold back the groan. The man was beautiful. Once more he captured Dick’s lips. They fell back onto the bed and Bruce undid the crotch of his pants. Dick reached for his jacket but was stopped. Undressing fully wasn’t what Bruce wanted. He’d have to hide his scars and there wasn’t time for that today.

 

               “Sorry.” Dick’s lids fluttered and he leaned back again to take what was given.

 

               It was obviously offered for Bruce to take him but he didn’t dare. Instead he pressed their erections together and ground down against the man. Moans, beautiful moans, pushed past Dick’s lips. His thin hands clutched at the sheets and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to pant. Gorgeous. If Dick was his lover he would be whispering everything in his thoughts out loud. Now he didn’t dare. It was bad enough what he was doing and worse that he was getting off on it.

 

               “M-master. Please.” Dick’s whimpered words finally registered. He was begging to come. The man had come to attention beneath him and was ready. Bruce hissed and ground down harder. Without meaning to, he bit into Dick’s shoulder. The boy howled and his hips jerked up. The scream and pressure was all he needed to come and Dick followed shortly after, frantically trying to get off.

 

               Gasping in sharp breaths, Bruce pulled away to look down.  Most of the cum had settled on Dick’s belly but a few drops had made their way onto his suit. That would be hard to explain away. He’d have to do his own laundry tonight.

 

               Or not. Dick got up extremely quickly for someone who’d just come. He knelt on the bed and began licking the come from Bruce’s suit. Bruce could only stare. His cock was coming to life again as if he was a teenager.

 

               Before the dark thought of another round could enter his mind, the door opened. Tim, the second youngest boy, stood in the doorway. “Master Grey.” He said with a bow at the waist. “Dr. Hurt will meet you in the office now.”

 

               “Ah.” His thirty minutes were up then. He turned to look at Dick who was still swallowing the last bits of cum as if the other boy wasn’t there. Bruce swallowed hard and nodded. He zipped up his pants and left before anything else happened.

 

               “Are you ok?” He caught the faint words of Tim checking on the elder as he left.

 

               “Yeah. He’s pretty mild so far.” Dick answered tiredly.

 

               Mild. Bruce shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. _Mild._ It was laughable thinking about it. He’d just raped a boy and it was mild. This was so much worse than a porn ring. He was terrified to think of what he’d find the deeper her got.

 

               “I trust Dick was to your liking?” Dr. Hurt waited at the end of the hallway with a self satisfied smile. It was doubtful anyone complained about the merchandise around here. And Hurt obviously knew that.

 

               “More than perfect.” Bruce agreed raggedly.

 

               Hurt chuckled and nodded for him to follow. “Well then, shall we discuss your next visit?”

 

* * *

 

 

               “Dick!” As soon as he returned to the slave rooms Dick breathed a sigh of relief. None of the other boys had been taken. A few men had the gull to ask for an appointment after their test run. Other time Hurt would be excited and take one himself. But all the boys were accounted for.

 

               Damian ran into Dick’s arms and Dick pulled him into a hug. “I’m fine.” he promised the child. The boy trembled against him and Dick pressed kisses to his head. Jason hung around the edges of their cell, eyes on him. Dick smiled at him too. “Really. He didn’t even enter me.”

 

               “Good.” Jason grumbled. He turned away and went to lay on one of the beds. Dick smiled slightly at him and took the bed beside his, Damian still in his arms. Tim joined him, cuddling against his other side. Damian’s little hand wrapped around Dick’s.

 

               “He seems ok.” Tim offered. “Gentle.”

 

               “He wanted me.” Damian snapped angry tears in his eyes.

 

               “No. He didn’t.” Dick murmured. He gently stroked the child’s hair. “I think Mr. Grey was just curious about you. He didn’t want you.”

 

               “Anyone who wants Damian is a sick bastard.” Jason grumbled. He rolled over and pressed his head under the pillow. He got like this whenever a new factor was added. He couldn’t account for them and didn’t know how to respond other than with anger.

 

               “He didn’t hurt Dick.” Tim added. “So maybe he’ll be nicer.”

 

               “Like anyone here is _nice._ ”  It was Jonathan who spoke up. He was sitting on ‘their’ side of the room. Andrew, Henry, and Jonathan had been kept separate at first. Hurt had wanted to start a branch office and had kept them for that. When the idea went south they were finally brought into the main house. They never had gotten as close as Dick had with his appointed brothers. Jonathan was the kindest. Henry was often on edge for days and they saw little of him. Andrew was only a little older than Tim and had been on drugs to make him want the sex. No one liked him.

 

               “We’ll see.” Dick offered finally. He tucked Damian under his chin. The child shivered against him.

 

               There was something different about Mr. Grey. He was hesitant. It was obvious he wanted them but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Self hatred wasn’t something Dick was used to. All he could do was wait and see how it played out.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers who helped me find the original story!

So I've gotten a lot of questions about if this is an original work, an Au, or an AU of an AU. It's actually fanfiction AU of another person's fanfiction. It's been so long since I wrote this (going on probably five years) that I didn't have the original link saved anymore. Honestly I was wondering if I'd fever dreamed the original story. But thanks to some of my wonderful readers they've found the original story this is based off of. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/845593?view_adult=true < You can view it here! And please do. It's the story that inspired this one. Although there are a lot of changes between our works, you should definitely go check out theirs. 

Thanks again to everyone who commented! The next chapter will be out shortly. :)


	3. Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce returns to the Orchid for his second visit with Dick. Can he do what he needs to without losing himself? 
> 
> This is porn.

Coming back to the Orchid felt like a death sentence. He’d already pushed himself past his comfort zone on just the first meeting. What was going to happen this time? He’d put on full body makeup to hide all his scars but he was hoping he wouldn’t need to go that far. Somehow he doubted he would be that lucky. 

When ‘Mr. Grey’ entered the Orchid he was greeted by one of three security guards. They nodded to him and led him to Dr. Hurt’s office first. Bruce wasn’t surprised. Dr. Hurt had said they’d need to go over rules ahead of his session.

“Ah! Mr. Grey! Wonderful to see you again.” Dr. Hurt greeted brightly when Bruce entered the room. It was lavish like the rest of the Orchid although the tasteful décor was ruined by large paintings of men and women in bondage. 

“You as well.” Mr. Grey said, nodding to his ‘friend’. 

“I just wanted to go over the rules with you before your session with Richard.” 

“Of course.” Bruce agreed.   
“As you know, we cater to all fantasy types. I know you’re just starting out, so I won’t overwhelm you. If you wish to cause any damage to the slaves, you are more than welcome to. I just need to be told ahead of time of any lasting damage so I can prepare their schedules accordingly. Some masters prefer to have their slaves unmarked.” 

Bruce nodded along. He’d have to suggest that. Perhaps it would give Richard more of a break or fewer of the harsh clients. 

“Pretty much anything else goes. Humiliation, bondage, fantasies, they’re all fine. What do you have in mind for today’s visit?”

Honestly he didn’t know, but he didn’t think he could tell Hurt he’d do as little as possible. The man would wonder if Bruce didn’t act like any other Master.

“I honestly haven’t decided yet.” Mr. Grey said. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Dr. Hurt looked thrilled. “Of course I do, my friend! Richard is extremely flexible. I’d suggest taking advantage of that. You can put him into all sorts of positions most others could only dream of. One of my favorites has always been making him fold in half. If he stretches, he can even suck himself off.”

That caught Bruce’s attention in more ways than one. He hated that the image made a flush of arousal spread through him. On the other hand, he latched onto the idea because it meant it was something he didn’t have to do. It was awful, he’d make Richard essentially rape himself, but at least Bruce wouldn’t have to touch him. He wouldn’t have to test his restraint out. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Mr. Grey agreed. “I’ll have to see that for myself.”

Dr. Hurt chuckled. “Well then, I won’t hold you up any longer. Enjoy yourself, my friend.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Grey nodded to him and then was led out of the office to his room. Bruce had requested the Green Room for today. It looked like an opulent bedroom. There were no bondage devices or sex supplies in plain sight. It made him feel slightly better. 

When he entered, Richard was waiting on the bed. He was dressed in slacks and a button down shirt, again as requested by Bruce. He wasn’t sure yet if he felt better making Richard undress or having him naked to start off with. Both had their consequences. At least this way Bruce could delude himself into pretending it was a normal tryst and not him using a sex slave.

“Master,” Richard purred. His eyes were half lidded as he lounged on the bed. He had a wicked grin on his face. 

“Richard.” Bruce greeted, his voice rough. 

It made Richard smirk. “What do you have in mind for your first visit?” Richard asked. 

“Dr. Hurt mentioned you are quite flexible.”

“Indeed.” 

“I’d like to see some of that.” Bruce was starting to fall into his role and into lust. He hated that he drew on that lust to play the role. 

Grey wasn’t a whole separate character. Bruce couldn’t separate himself from Mr. Grey the way he could Matches Malone. Matches never actually did drugs or dealt them. He never actually robbed a bank. He didn’t actually take back any women from the sleazy clubs. But Mr. Grey couldn’t play the same way. As much as he was loathe to admit it, eventually Bruce would have to have sex with Richard. 

“Anything, Master.” Richard agreed. 

“Then put on a show.” Mr. Grey insisted, raising a brow like he was taking too long.

Richard just kept his smirk on his face. He slipped out of the bed gracefully and started undressing. He went slowly, languidly. He teased as he undid the buttons on his shirt to reveal a well-muscled chest. His fingers trailed over his nipples a few times, gently rubbing the buds. Eventually the shirt fell to the ground and he turned around to start stripping off his pants. He let them catch below his ass and wiggled invitingly, sending another smirk over his shoulder as he did so. 

Bruce was getting excited. Just the strip show was getting to him. 

Finally the pants fell, revealing that Richard hadn’t been wearing underwear. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Dick laughed softly. 

It startled Bruce. “No.” He said and nodded to the bed. Dick gladly crawled over it and posed, waiting. 

Bruce gestured for Dick to sit up and the man did, waiting with those big blue eyes focused entirely on him. Bruce found himself touching Dick’s cheek, stroking the flesh, and Dick nuzzled against the hand. Bruce cleared his throat. “I had something in mind…” He said slowly.

“Hm?” Dick purred.

“I’ve always enjoyed bondage.” Bruce said, quiet honestly. 

“So that’s what it’s going to be tonight, Boss? Bondage?” Dick teased when Bruce didn’t speak again.

“If you’re alright with it.” Bruce said and cursed himself. That wasn’t in character. Dick must have thought it was odd too. His brows crinkled and his head tilted to the side, assessing. 

“Sounds interesting.” Dick said finally. 

Bruce nodded quickly. He turned to the cabinet to grab some ropes. When he turned back Dick was splayed out on the bed. Bruce swallowed hard before grabbing his restraints and coming back to the bed. Bruce wrapped cuffs around his ankles and wrists. First he chained Dick’s wrists to the sides of the bed, loose but enough to keep him relatively still. Then he attached the chains from Dick’s feet to the headboard.

Dick raised a brow. “This isn’t much in the way of bondage now is it?”

The teasing question left Bruce floundering for a moment. “Hush.” He ordered. Dick rolled his eyes and Bruce frowned. He lightly swatted Dick’s chest, making the man give a soft yelp. “Hush.” He ordered again. Dick settled back down although his eyes held curiosity.

Then Bruce began to tighten the chains. Dick’s eyes widened as his legs were pulled up and up, until he was bent over himself. His back arched until his ass was straight up in the air, his cock hanging not far from his lips. Bruce lowered his legs so Dick’s knees were near his head.

“Better bondage?” Bruce purred into his ear. 

“Y-yeah. A bit.” Dick mumbled. A flush had come across his cheeks. 

Brue was fast falling into Mr. Grey’s persona. He welcomed the change. He needed to turn his brain off for this. Still, he didn’t want to hurt Dick. Taking some rope, he tied it around Dick’s thighs and then that too was tied to the headboard to better support the man and keep him in that lovely shape.

“My flexible boy…” Bruce hummed. He slowly ran his hands down along Dick’s back. “Is this alright?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Uh-huh. It’s fine.” Dick said, starting to sound slightly breathless. 

“If it’s uncomfortable or starts to hurt, let me know. We’ll switch positions.”

Dick once more seemed confused by this but he nodded. “This isn’t that hard of a position to hold.”

“Good.” Bruce smirked. “Then let’s try something else.” Before Dick could say anything, Bruce swatted his ass. Dick yelped, jerking slightly in his bonds. “Any harder?” Bruce asked. Defiantly Dick shook his head. Smirking, Bruce continued to spank him.

The position had to be hard to hold and it no doubt made every hit worse, but Dick refused to give in. He kept shaking his head whenever Bruce would ask, only making the man laugh. He continued until Dick’s cheeks were a lovely shade of pink and the boy was twisting in his bonds.

“That’s good enough for now. How are you?” 

“N-never been better.” Dick whimpered with a weak smile. There were tears gathering in his eyes, weather from the spanking or the state of his cock Bruce didn’t know.

Bruce shook his head, chuckling at the boy. “Cheeky.” he muttered. He walked away, leaving Dick like that. He took his time getting some toys from the chest. Gathering a few up, he placed them on the bed and slowly rubbed circles on Dick’s ass.

The boy strained his neck in an attempt to see what Bruce had gotten. “Do you want to play?” Bruce questioned. 

“Yes.” Dick mumbled. 

“Lay back down. Relax.” Bruce ordered. Grudgingly Dick did so. Bruce poured some lube onto his hole and pushed a finger in. Dick bit his lip and wiggled his hip a bit. “Impatient.”

“Yes.” 

Bruce chuckled and added another finger. “You need to learn some pacing.” He murmured, slowly moving his finger.

“No I don’t.” Dick said. “You like it.”

“Hm…” He continued in the same movement for almost a minute, during which time Dick began whining and begging. 

“Do something!”

“Later.” Bruce chuckled at the man’s distress and appeased him by pushing in another finger. He moved his fingers a bit until once more Dick was squirming in an attempt to get more. “Shall we move on?”

“Yes! Please!” Dick cried.

The fingers were withdrawn and Bruce smirked as he took up the anal beads. Mr. Grey was enjoying this now. He made sure not to let Dick see what was happening until the first was pushed inside him. Dick yelped, hips thrusting. Grey hummed softly and pushed in the second. Then the third, fourth, fifth…

“Master.” Dick moaned. His legs were trembling now and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body.

“Yes?” Mr. Grey pushed in the sixth.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

“Not yet, impatient boy. We’re teaching you a lesson.” Seven. Three more to go.

“Please.” Dick sobbed. “No more.”

“Two more.” Mr. Grey smirked at his boy’s discomfort. He loved seeing how many he could put inside Dick. The boy both hated and loved the feeling of the beads inside him and it caused him to squirm even more than usual. Dick groaned as the last two slipped inside. Grey massaged his ass, earning a whine. “How does it feel?”

“S-stuffed. So much, inside.” Dick moaned. 

“I have another string. Perhaps-”

“No!”

The master chuckled and kissed Dick’s trembling ass hole. “I’m joking, Dick. Does it hurt?”

“No.” The boy tilted his head back slightly. 

Without warning, Bruce took the string and slowly began to slide the beads out of Dick. The boy gave a loud cry of shock which quickly turned to a moan. The toy was pulled out slowly, one by one. Mr. Grey only paused a moment once they were all out before pushing them back in.

“one… two… three…” He counted out loud, watching Dick’s eyes flutter as each one passed. “… seven… eight… nine… ten…. Good boy Dick.” He rubbed his ass again and Dick moaned. The balls were filling him up and rubbing against his walls. Out they came, then in again, then out…

“No more.” Dick sobbed by the third round. Immediately Bruce froze.

“Are you hurt?”

Dick shook his head. “No- no…. I just… please Master. I want you!” Tears were in his eyes now. He was so on edge. His cock hung heavy between his legs, dripping precum down onto his chest.

Mr. Grey only laughed at his cry. “Now now, Dick. We’re not done yet.”

“But Master.” Dick pouted.

“Fine. We’ll go a bit faster.” The beads were pulled out swiftly and Dick squealed, eyes going wide and back arching as best he could with the restraints. “Better?”

Dick was crying. It made Bruce pause but Mr. Grey just smiled and pressed a gentle kiss against Dick’s lips, waiting until his shaking died down before continuing. “Next?”

“Yes.” Dick nodded his agreement. 

“We’ll move on to something bigger….” Mr. Grey looked at the toys he’d brought and picked an orange dildo up. He showed it to Dick who nodded eagerly before slipping it inside. The boy moaned appreciatively. “Like that?”

“Uh…” Dick shuddered as it slipped in the full way. The dildo filled him even more than the beads. At least those had given him some free space – the dildo was unmoving and pressed up against his walls. Mr. Grey pumped it a few times before he was satisfied.

“Keep it in there.” He ordered. He let go and Dick whimpered. He clutched his ass. The dildo stayed there, sticking out of his ass at a tempting look. He flushed as he looked.

“Good boy.” Bruce praised but he made no move to take it out. Instead he picked up another toy, a cock ring.

“No! No no no… please.” Dick sobbed. He knew if he had that on he wouldn’t be allowed to come for ages. He was already so desperately hard. “Please Master. I wana’ cum.”

“Not until you get my cock, Dick.” Mr. Grey said as he slipped it over the boy’s length. “You want me, don’t you?”

“Oh god, yes. But I need to cum!”

“And you will… just not until I’m buried inside of you.” Grey smirked and kissed the tip of his cock.

“When will that be?” Dick whimpered, turning his baby blues up on his Master.

The man grinned. “Just be patient.”

“I hate you!” The words were playful but it made Bruce die a little inside. 

However, Mr. Grey just laughed and pressed a kiss to his ass. “Oh I know, Dickie. I know. But you need to learn some patience.”

“Jerk.” Dick gasped out, but it was jokingly. He let his head drop back against the bed. Master Grey hummed his agreement and fiddled with some other toys. When he turned back around Dick hissed. “You jerk.”

Ignoring his words, Master Grey attached the tiny egg vibrator to the underside of Dick’s cock and looped the power box through his restraints on his thighs. The boy’s words were cut off the moment he turned on the vibrator. “I’ll just give you some better reasons to hate me then.” Grey chuckled as he reached to make the dildo in Dick’s ass vibrate too. 

“Ohhh….” Dick’s head was tossed back and he sobbed. “Master.”

“Good boy. Good boy.” Master Grey stroked his hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He kept murmuring reassurances. His eyes never strayed from Dick’s face, but there was no pain in his slave’s face, only enjoyment and lust. He smirked. Good. Then he could move on. “I’m getting rather hungry. I think I’ll get a snack.”

Dick’s mouth dropped open. “Don’t you dare!”

Grey kissed his lips. “See you soon.”

“Wait! Come back!” Dick cried.

Bruce paused. Was that fear in Dick’s voice or did he only want Bruce to stay because he wanted to cum. “Is it alright if I go Dick? I won’t be far or long.”

“No… no one is going to come in but you?” Dick whispered. 

It was fear then. Bruce went back to his side to kiss him. “No one but me, Dickie. I just want to make you wait. Can you do that?”

“You- you tease.”

“Yes.” Bruce grinned. He pressed one last kiss against Dick’s mouth. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Dick’s head dropped to the bed as the door was closed. Jerk. What a jerk. Even so he was smiling. Master Grey was so different. He never left Dick without making sure he was alright. He always checked on him during their sessions for injuries or pain. He actually cared what Dick wanted. 

So even though he didn’t want Master Grey to leave, he didn’t mind. Besides, it was a little less humiliating to have Grey not be there. When he was and just stared…. Dick shuddered at the thought. Grey had a way of piercing through your soul and gathering up every detail to save to memory. It was frightening and rather embarrassing.

It was eight minutes later that Master Grey returned with a glass of water and a magazine. The boy’s eyes widened. “I thought you were going to eat. Not read!”

Grey patted his ass, earning a whimper. “Yes, well I heard they have a very interesting article so I thought I’d read it, since you’re just hanging out…”

“God, just fuck me already.” Dick sobbed.

“In a little. I want to see just how badly you want it.” Master Grey grinned. “So let’s make it a little more interesting.” Dick yelped as his vibrators were both turned up a notch. For a second his words were lost. Smiling in triumph, Master Grey retreated to the other side of the bed with the magazine in hand. He sat within Dick’s sight so the boy would feel safer, but far enough away to seem like he didn’t care, although still with a great few of Dick’s trembling hole.

At first Dick kept talking, begging his Master to come back and then cursing him out when that tactic didn’t work. His attempts to lure his Master only made Mr. Grey smirk though. For punishment he turned both vibrators up a notch. Once more Dick fell silent. 

Mr. Grey made a show of reading and seeming uninterested but it was for naught. He couldn’t look away from the man. The vibrator in his ass wiggled temptingly, buried deep inside between those two swells of cheeks… His penis was bobbing between his legs and pre-cum now splattered his chest. Dick’s face was flushed bright red. His eyes closed, tears gathering from repressed lust, and soft little gasps and whimpers escaped him. No longer did he beg, he could barely speak.

Dick was too focused on himself to even notice Mr. Grey until he was once again at his side. Grey rubbed circles along his back. “Good boy.” He murmured gently. “Good boy.”

“Master.” Dick gasped weakly.

“Ok?”

“Yes.” his eyes fluttered shut. “Please?”

“hm…” Mr. Grey pretended to think for a few moments before he agreed. He slipped the cock ring off and began pumping Dick’s shaft. “Alright, Dick. Come for me.” He timed his hands, stroking Dick’s cock and thrusting the vibrator in and out of him in time.

“Ah! Ah… Master.” Dick’s head tossed wildly and he sobbed. “Master.” 

“That’s right, Dickie. That’s right.”

“I—gonna…” Dick whined and thrust his hips weakly. 

“Go ahead, Dick.”

He came with a wordless cry, mouth and eyes widening. Cum splattered across his chest and face and Dick merely stuck out his tongue to catch it. A moan caught in Grey’s throat. God…. When he finally stopped spurting and shaking Grey turned off the vibrators.

“Good boy. Good boy, Dickie.” Grey pressed a kiss to Dick’s head. His boy grinned and merely licked his lips, gathering some extra cum. Grey shuddered. 

“Your turn?” Dick asked softly.

“Mhm.” Grey nodded and went to undo the restraints. “Lower slowly.” Dick winced as his legs were lowered back to the bed. He stretched slightly as Grey unlocked his cuffs. “Alright?”

“More than alright.” Dick promised. He grinned and climbed so he was sitting on Mr. Grey’s lap. Slaves were never supposed to take the initiative, but Dick wasn’t one to listen. He kissed his Master without asking, but Grey only chuckled and pulled him in deeper. As they kissed, Dick reached down to stroke his Master through his pants.

They broke apart only for lack of air. “What do you want, Master?” Dick whispered. He stared up at Grey from under his eyelashes and Grey shuddered. His beautiful boy. “Do you want my ass?”

“No… how about your mouth?” At first Mr. Grey had wanted to be buried deep inside his boy, but seeing him cum on his own had been better. He didn’t want to hurt Dick now by pushing inside him when he’d already come.

“Of course.” Dick grinned and slipped off the bed. He undid Grey’s pants and began licking immediately at Grey’s hard member. The boy thrust his hips up, showing the dildo still buried inside of him. Grey shuddered. “mmm…. Master.”

His hand buried into Dick’s hair, holding him down tight. Dick hummed around Grey’s cock and wiggled his ass, knowing just how it was affecting his Master.

“Uh… Almost… there.” Grey hissed softly. 

“mmm.” Dick bobbed on him, his blue eyes looked up at Grey through his lashes. Grey shuddered and came staring straight back into those blue pools.

His boy shuddered as he gulped up the liquid, but never once looked away. When he was finished Grey shakily pulled him into his embrace. “Dick.” He murmured against Dick’s head. “God, you’re perfect.”

His boy laughed softly and nuzzled in close. “Thank you.”

Grey kissed his cheek and sighed. “I suppose we should clean up.”

“No more rounds?”

Grey raised a brow. “Well… there’s always the shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be a little jumpy for a bit because i've been having brain farts. But I'll be trying to put them up more regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts. More chapters shall be posted soon as I have most of the story already written.


End file.
